


A Cat Called Sherlock(中譯)

by cyrialec, iceblue_lights



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cats, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrialec/pseuds/cyrialec, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceblue_lights/pseuds/iceblue_lights
Summary: Lestrade領養了一隻貓，牠被命名為「Sherlock」Translated by iceblue_lights ,cyrialec





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Cat Called Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162852) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 01 is translated by iceblue_lights

「早安，長官，」在經過Greg辦公室時，Sally打著招呼，：「周末過得愉快嗎？」

「不錯。」Greg容許他自己稍微分心閒聊──Sherlock和John等一下將會 (預計如此) 把一些報告送過來，不過在尚未能攝取足夠份量的咖啡因的狀況下，這時候得對付＂世上唯一僅有的諮詢偵探＂，依然是太早了。都是因為休息室沒得應付這個需求，故障的咖啡機，真氣人。「週六和孩子相處了幾小時，因為Anne去某個網路聚會之類的──你無法相信他們說服我做了什麼事。」

 

Sally皺著眉想了一下：「你是希望我猜想？我只見過他們幾次。」

「不妨試試，不過你絕對不會猜到的。」Greg兩手手指交握枕在腦後，往後靠坐在椅子中，「他們真是超有說服力的，真的，特別是Cory，不過，托他們的福，值得驕傲的，我現在養了一隻貓。」

她雙眼圓睜：「這樣，喔，我猜我今天會領到一隻貓？」

 

「差不多吧。」Greg拿出他的手機，把他女兒幫忙設置的桌面照展示給她，「對我而言這是新鮮事，不過顯然，他們倆個密謀已久，早早就選好了哪隻貓，還規劃了相關大小事─你知道嗎，可以上網先查看那些尋家的貓？Anne肯定不知道，我敢打賭，她擅長的是堅決反對這類的麻煩事，不過，我猜我就是那個可以攻破的弱點。」

Sally很聰敏地不對這點表示意見，「這真是隻上相的貓咪。」她這麼回答。

 

「照片會騙人。」好吧，不算是 _非常_ ─儘管Anne會過敏，Greg一直都是愛貓人─不過在收容所的線上照片資料庫裡，這個可愛的黑色毛球，實在沒展現出牠慍怒陰沉的性格，就彷彿牠一落在Greg的沙發上，就可能會把它抓壞。「Cory說＂只是看看＂，然後我覺得：管它的，在Anne回家前，我們有的是閒暇。接著當然了，Tessa _剛好_ 有個我必須為了養貓而購置的清單─那張單子還是依照從收容所到店家的距離排列好的─而且我一直都沒發現這是有計畫的行動，直到我終於抱著幼貓，而我兩個孩子用滿是希望的表情看著我，讓我無法脫口說不。」

 

「於是我們強壯威嚴的DI，被一隻幼貓收服了？」

他對著Sally的方向揮了一個模糊的”V”手勢，「你能見過 _最為_ 柔軟的幼貓，我會說給你聽的。我從來沒見過像這樣的軟毛─又長，又帶著一點捲曲，除此以外，我們一到家，這隻貓馬上擺出 _”除了我以外，每個人都是笨蛋”_ 的表情，於是名字，就呼之欲出了。」

 

Sally的手掩著嘴，「不會吧。」

Greg咧嘴一笑，然後朝向手機點了點頭，那張照片還秀在上頭呢，「正是如此，來見見我新養的貓咪，Sherlock。」

「喔，老天。」 

「不過，相信我，這真的很完美貼切！」Greg堅持，「我是說，哪，牠有黑色捲毛，古怪地洞悉一切的藍綠色眼睛，還有牠有時候給我的的”滾開”的眼神， _更不用說、那令人恐懼地_ 是來自一隻貓。而這周末，每次Sherlock從沙發上跌下去，或者因為無力的上趾卡在廚房小地毯上，又想不通如何把自己解開的時候，我都幾乎要笑得坐不住，這個名字讓整個狀況更有趣。

 

Sally勉強地出聲一笑，「好吧，我能理解。」

 

 

「還有，我和上帝發誓是真的，每當坐在沙發居中位置時，我發現Sherlock總試圖躺在我頭上，就像是，牠就在最近的24小時內發展出這個習慣，而且從 _不肯_ 放棄。牠連續地做了六、七次呢─我花了半天在客廳不同位置上看電視，才搞清楚牠的習慣。」

「實驗精神，也許怪胎對你的影響，比你想的還多。」

「喂，你，」Greg翻了白眼，「我從來沒試過整天無所事事─那其實挺好的，Sherlock和我擁有整間屋子，那很好；在今早回到辦公室之前，能和牠待一整天，真的很棒。在工作時讓牠整天躺在屋子裡，覺得自己好像或多或少是背棄牠了。」

 

「這麼看來，你們兩個處得相當好了？」

「以昨天下午看來，是呀， _好不容易_ 讓牠安頓下來，讓我摸著那些柔軟的捲毛大約一小時。」Greg的手指隨著記憶也微微動作了，「Sherlock其實沒辦法安靜地坐那麼久，我才一停下手，就繞著客廳繞圈飛奔，牠直直地跑進臥室，然後馬上恢復那個 _表情_ ─老天。」Greg看向Sally並露齒微笑，「真得這麼說，能有Sherlock待在我床上，比我曾設想的，是更好的經驗呢。」

 

瞬間她臉上出現了有趣的色調，或許可以用淡紫色形容，「長官，我 _真的_ 不需要知道，你對於和Sherlock同床共枕，有多少想法耶。」

「喔，當中沒包含那麼多 _睡眠_ 啦，」Greg反駁著：「原來啊，Sherlock非得要抱著東西才能熟睡；而且牠有個怪習慣，如果我的鬧鐘響了，又沒有快快把手抬回原來讓牠舒適的位置，牠就會嘗試輕咬我的耳朵。今天早上醒來的時候，牠的屁股實際就在我臉上─」

 

門口一聲輕咳讓他們同時抬眼看去，然後出現了一個神情比平常還慌亂的John Watson。

「我，呃，是把證詞拿來的，和上週的現場有關的。」John幾乎沒辦法直視Greg的眼睛，「不過我現在明白，你可以自己從他那裡取得。昨晚的確覺得公寓安靜地使人起疑─嗯，如果他能告訴我，他散步後不會回來，那會比較好。」

 

Greg剛張口要回答，想解釋貓咪的事，卻因為Sally大笑著跌下去、還碰上桌角擦破了頭、而被打斷。等到John幫Sally看過，確認她沒事之後，Greg決定，不如等到之後Sherlock（人類版本的那個）把整件事情弄清楚，那比較輕鬆。

如果他非常，非常幸運，到時候說不定能目擊整個過程呢。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 時隔一年, 原作者增添第二章, 由cyrialec翻譯

“我给他起名叫Gladstone。”

John的视线从那只年迈的斗牛犬移到Sherlock身上，又再次看向那只狗，“…行？”

“因为他的毛色开始变灰，又经常在根本没有交流的必要时发出各种噪音。而且他被阉割了，表示他不会从雌性犬类那里得到性满足。”

狗放了个响屁，似乎在表示赞同。

“Sherlock，我不觉得Hudson太太会喜欢我们收养一条吵闹的…”John的声音低下去，止住话头，“等下，你是说了Gladstone吗？”

作为回应，他得到了一个 _拜托别让我重复自己的话你这白痴_ 意味的眼神。

“抱歉，就是——是因为Lestrade的猫？”

Sherlock傲慢地嗤了一声，“你不是吧，John。”

毋庸置疑，这代表着 _没错。_ “你很清楚Lestrade的名字不是Gladstone，对吧？”John问，“他叫Gregory。 Greg。从你认识他那天起他就一直叫Greg。”

狗呜咽一声，靠到Sherlock腿边用屁股蹭他，在他熨好的裤子上到处留下灰色的短毛。

“但是我已经找人印好他的项圈了，”Sherlock抱怨着，“看见没？” 

John看到了。项圈上的确有一小块名牌表明它的拥有者是“Gladstone Watson”。他皱起眉毛，“怎么是Watson, Sherlock?”

“当然是了，”Sherlock似乎很奇怪John会问起这个，“宠物应该长得像他们的主人，不是吗？他长得完全不像 _我——_ ”

结果显示，在身旁有一只高度刚好会绊倒他的狗时，Sherlock的反射神经比平时要慢一些。他正好脸朝下摔到了Gladstone的脑袋边，狗儿接着满足地打了个嗝。

“好吧，嗯，”John妥协了，“我们会留下他。他已经知道该如何忍受你了，你这傻子。”

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝wendymarlowe於2015年時授權翻譯, 當時貼在<隨緣居>, 此時終於想要搬來AO3, 所以才申請帳號貼過來了, 鮮花送作者, 修正請給我; 同時, Ch02是由cyrialec翻譯, 一併謝謝  
> 註：  
> 1.上趾(貓咪退化不觸地的足趾)


End file.
